The Last Time
by Kuroneko95
Summary: Oneshot inspiré de la chanson The Last Time de Taylor Swift et Gary Lightbody. Une nouvelle guerre est déclarée, encore une fois ils vont tous se retrouver.


_La dernière fois_

**Quand j'ai écrit ce Oneshot j'écoutais en boucle la chanson et puis sans savoir pourquoi l'histoire s'est glissée dans ma tête au fil des paroles. Il fallait absolument que je la retranscrive en mot. J'espère qu'elle vous touchera autant que moi à ce moment là. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

La bataille faisait rage à quelques kilomètres de là. Je ne l'entendais ni ne le voyais directement mais les soldats revenant de la bataille alimentaient assez mon imagination pour en comprendre toute l'horreur. J'étais à l'extérieur d'une des tentes de soins, finissant tout juste une lourde opération pour laquelle le pronostic vital était engagé. Je devrais être ne serait-ce qu'un peu heureuse, l'opération a été un succès. Alors pourquoi mon cœur est-il si serré ?  
Un ninja arrive vers moi en courant avec un message important. Aussitôt s'est-il assuré de mon identité il me tend le rouleau. Cette expression dans ses yeux je la connais, il n'ose surement pas mais la question lui brûle les lèvres.

-Qui recherches-tu ?  
-Ma coéquipière, elle a été touchée par une explosion hier et depuis…  
-C'est la tente là-bas. Je lui indique du doigt. Personnellement je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

Son visage s'illumine d'espoir. Combien en ai-je vu comme lui depuis le début de cette maudite guerre ? Combien sont arrivés, poussés par cette émotion, et sont ensuite partis se terrer dans un coin du campement pour pleurer la perte ? Trop.

-Merci.

J'ouvre enfin le message et laisse échapper un long soupir de soulagement face à son contenu. Des renforts médicaux et des fournitures supplémentaires, enfin !

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Il fait noir. J'entends un brouhaha léger mais pour le moment rien de précis. Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Pour l'instant la seule chose établie est que j'ai mal, très mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu, les muscles de mon abdomen me tirent. Au moins je suis en vie. Penser m'est difficile mais il faut que je trouve comment je me suis retrouvé dans cet état. Des flashs commencent à m'apparaitre. Naruto…Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, à chaque fois que je fini mal il est un des maillons de l'histoire. Il y aussi c'est énorme animal, cette immense hyène invoquée par l'ennemi. Je crois…je ne voulais pas me mêler à ça, juste en apprendre plus sur la situation, savoir qui avait le dessus. Naruto m'a repéré, je ne sais plus ce qu'il à dit mais au final nous avons unis nos forces.  
Je commence à voir un peu mieux. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois ce qui pourrait être un lit, occupé par un être gémissant de plus en plus fort. Une personne en blanc s'approche de lui et tente de la calmer. Finalement c'est elle qui se met à paniquer et à hurler plus fort que le pauvre homme agonisant. Aïe, ma tête. Un de ses collègues arrive pour prendre la situation en main mais il hurle tout autant. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui suis trop sensible au bruit pour le moment.

« Va chercher le docteur Haruno ! »

**Found myself at your door,**  
_Je me suis retrouvé devant ta porte,_  
**Just like all those times before,**  
_Comme toutes ces fois avant,_  
**I'm not sure how I got there,**  
_Je ne suis pas sûr de comment je suis arrivé là,_  
**All roads they lead me here.**  
_Toutes les routes, elles m'amènent ici._

Haruno…voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom. Elle arrive rapidement, du moins je suppose que la personne aux cheveux rose c'est elle. Elle est clairement différente d'autrefois. Tout comme Naruto s'est affirmé auprès de ses ainés et a gagné sa place parmi les plus grand shinobi, Sakura semble avoir pris de l'assurance. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit mais je peux sentir l'aisance avec laquelle elle gère la situation. Aucun de ses mots n'est contesté, on écoute et on exécute. A quoi devais-je m'attendre, chacun de nous a été l'élève d'un sannin. Tsunade à juste su voir le génie caché de Sakura et l'a aidé à l'exploiter. Elle avait déjà fait de grande chose durant la précédente guerre. Dire que je l'ai toujours cru faible, je dois avouer que j'ai mal jugé. Comme beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs.  
Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis éveillé, depuis combien de temps les médecins font tout leur possible pour sauver la personne étendue sur le lit voisin. Ma vision se trouble. J'arrive de moins en moins à réfléchir. L'agitation cesse, j'entends des soupirs de soulagement. Rapidement les blouses blanches repartent à des occupations plus importantes, mais Elle ne bouge pas. Je sais qu'elle m'observe, j'aimerai dire quelque chose mais j'en suis incapable. Les ténèbres reviennent m'engloutir doucement.

**I imagine you are at home,**  
_J'imagine que tu es à la maison,_  
**In your room, all alone,**  
_Dans ta chambre, toute seule,_  
**And you open your eyes into mine,**  
_Et que tu ouvres les yeux dans les miens_  
**And everything feels better,**  
_Et tout semble être mieux_

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

Il fait froid. Malgré leur lourdeur j'arrive progressivement à ouvrir mes paupières. La tente est faiblement allumée par une lanterne en fin de vie. J'identifie la raison de mon réveil comme étant un courant d'air passant pas le pan de tissu relevé qui sert d'entrée. Ma couverture a glissée, j'en cherche le coin à tâtons et réalise enfin. Dans le lit d'à côté Il cherche à se relever. Cet idiot a perdu connaissance il y a encore quelques heures et le voilà déjà en train de vouloir prendre la poudre d'escampette pour ne pas changer. Et Naruto qui m'avait assuré qu'il avait changé. Qu'est ce qui lui dis que le dernier membre de notre équipe initiale ne s'est pas juste retrouvé là, au milieu de la trajectoire de la bête, par pur hasard et non pas intentionnellement pour le protéger ?  
En bon médecin je me lève pour aider mon patient. Il ne remarque que seulement que je suis réveillée et il en à l'air bouleversé. Mon cœur s'emballe, il est rare de détecter une quelconque émotion sur le visage d'un Uchiha.  
Prenant mon air le plus sévère je lui appui légèrement sur l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il doit se recoucher. Et voilà ! Sa blessure c'est un rouverte, il va falloir que je refasse le bandage.

**SASUKE POV**

Son geste a été simple mais ferme dans l'idée alors je m'allonge docilement. Je ne pensais pas la réveiller. Une grimace réprobatrice traverse son visage à la vue de ma blessure, j'ai toujours était un mauvais patient ça ne changera pas maintenant. Elle se retourne pour chercher quelque chose dans une des armoires proche, apparemment il n'y a pas ce qu'elle cherche. Il y a quelques années en arrière j'avais essayé de m'imaginer Sakura plus affirmée, une jeune fille qui exprime son opinion sans vouloir se conformer aux autres. Mais je n'y étais jamais arrivé, pourtant le résultat est parfait. La voir pester toute seule sur quelque chose qui n'est pas à sa place pourrait être amusant pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur, mais moi je la connais depuis plus longtemps. Je l'ai vu au plus bas en me suppliant vainement de rester. Je lui ai dit merci, je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

**Right before your eyes,**  
_Juste devant tes yeux,_  
**I'm breaking, no past,**  
_Je me brise, pas de passé,_  
**No reasons why,**  
_Pas de raison,_  
**Just to you and me.**  
_Juste à cause de toi et moi_

Elle revient avec un rouleau de bandage et commence à défaire l'ancien. Ses gestes sont assurés et son esprit très concentré sur ma blessure, trop concentrée. Est-ce que…

-Serais-tu en train d'éviter mon regard ?  
-J'ai pris quelques résolutions te concernant.  
-Lesquelles par exemple.

OUCH ! Elle a osé. Profiter de mon désavantage pour me faire taire, c'est crapuleux. J'y réfléchirai à deux fois la prochaine fois qu'il me vient l'idée de taquiner un médecin qui s'occupe de mes blessures. Alors pourquoi je souris ? Les médicaments surement. Je vais tenter une autre approche.

-Tes cheveux ont poussés.  
-Les tiens aussi.  
-Je crois que pour mon cas cela relève plus de la négligence que de la volonté.

Pour une fois que le regard exaspéré n'est pas pour moi…Au moins elle a répondu, autant continuer sur la lancée.

-Tu as changée.

Pas de réponse, je l'ai encore braquée. Naruto pourra dire ce qu'il veut mais quelque soit la façon dont je m'y prends, la communication ce n'est pas mon truc. Pourtant j'aimerai tant qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux, comme autrefois, avec le sourire de mes souvenirs.

**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande cela,_  
**Put my name on the top of your list,**  
_Mets mon nom en haut de ta liste,_  
**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande pourquoi,_  
**You break my heart in the blink of an eye.**  
_Tu brises mon coeur en un clin d'oeil._

**As I found you at my door,**  
_Alors que je t'ai retrouvé devant ma porte, _  
**Just like all those times before,**  
_Comme toutes ces fois avant,_  
**You wear your best apology,**  
_Tu portais tes meilleures excuses,_  
**But I was there to watch you leave,**  
_Mais j'étais là pour te voir partir_

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

-Naruto…

Je suis consterné, mon collègue blond se retourne le regard furieux, c'est de plus en plus sérieux à chaque fois que l'on parle de Sasuke. Le célèbre ténébreux est maintenant alité à l'infirmerie depuis trois jours. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce fameux soir où il a tenté d'engager la conversation, je m'informe de son état de santé par un de mes confrères.  
Depuis toutes ses années je pensais que j'arriverai à me montrer sans faille devant lui, à l'opposée de celle que j'étais à l'époque de l'équipe sept. Pourtant je me suis encore trompée. L'autre jour ne pas lui répondre était le seul moyen que j'avais pour ne pas sortir les mêmes idioties qu'auparavant : « reviens Sasuke » « Je suis prête à te suivre n'importe où !». Comment tout ceci a encore pu m'effleurer l'esprit. Il m'a déjà repoussé deux fois et je me suis finalement résignée.  
Pourtant mon fort intérieur ne cesse de répéter : « J'ai changé, pourquoi pas lui ? » C'est vrai, il a bien tenté de me parler, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait à l'époque à moins que ce soit purement stratégique. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'avais vraiment envie de lui répondre. Je crois que…

-J'ai peur.  
-Pardon ?

Naruto qui me tournait le dos jusque là me regarde désormais droit dans les yeux. J'ai sans le vouloir laissé échapper mes pensées, je dois me reprendre.

-Je…D'accord. Si tu penses pouvoir lui faire confiance alors je te suis. Mais si tu reviens plus amoché que lui je te jure que…  
-Merci Sakura.

Il ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. Ces yeux n'ont pas quitté les miens mais désormais un sourire sincère a remplacé son air agacé. Une de ses mains viens prendre mon menton entre ses doigts et il me fait son regard le plus malicieux, comme autrefois.

Et là s'applique ce que j'ai appelé le théorème de Naruto, à son plus grand amusement. Sa bonne humeur a toujours été contagieuse, tout comme son courage. Même sur un champ de bataille il arrive à ragaillardir les plus faibles avec simplement quelques paroles d'espoir. La plus belle application de ce phénomène c'était il n'y a que quelques année en arrière. Quand il en a pris la tête Konoha était au plus bas, plus personne ne croyait au pouvoir de l'Hokage pour arranger les choses. Pour son premier discours public beaucoup de monde est venu, pour la tradition ou simplement pour voir ce grand héro de guerre. Je crois bien que ce jour là personne n'aurait deviné hurler à l'espoir en cœur avec lui.  
Et en ce moment c'est mon cœur qui hurle ma foi en lui. Tout le soutien qu'il m'a apporté durant ces années, je lui rendrai immédiatement s'il me le demandait. Mais pour le moment il n'en sollicite qu'une partie et ça me fait mal. Je cache ma peine par la plaisanterie.

-Va donc envoyer un message à Hinata, elle est morte de peur pour toi à chaque fois que JE dois lui annoncer que tu es sur le champ de bataille. Je lui pousse gentiment l'épaule pour qu'il se mette en chemin.  
-Ah vraiment ? Il rentre dans mon jeu. Les mains derrière la tête il s'en va.  
-Idiot ! Elle n'est plus loin d'accoucher, tu devrais faire plus attention.

Mais le voilà déjà reparti. Mes yeux se posent sur le dossier rempli des fiches de soins du jour, je reviens à la réalité.

**And all the times I let you in,**  
_Et toutes les fois où je t'ai laissé entrer,_  
**Just for you to go again,**  
_Juste pour que tu t'en ailles à nouveau,_  
**Disappear when you come back,**  
_Disparaissent lorsque tu reviens,_  
**Everything is better.**  
_Tout est mieux_

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

La lune est pleine. On lui prête plusieurs pouvoirs sur les Hommes mais ce soir j'aimerai seulement qu'elle m'apporte un peu de sa sérénité. Je devrais dormir, demain sera une dure journée. Pourtant je suis là depuis…je ne sais même pas de puis combien de temps. J'ai vu le soleil descendre à l'horizon et quand il s'y montrera de nouveau je devrai partir. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je m'élance à la rencontre de l'ennemi mais cette fois-ci quelque chose est différent. Serait-ce peine perdue contre l'ennemi ? Je ne l'espère pas, Naruto à rassembler ses meilleurs ninjas encore debout pour lancer une attaque plus qu'étudiée par Shikamaru. De plus des renforts d'autres pays sont arrivés aujourd'hui. J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais cet idiot nous mènera à la victoire.  
Je n'ai pas peur de la bataille, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'ai déjà ressentit ça mais je n'arrive pas à lui donner de nom. Quelqu'un s'approche de moi. Qu'on me laisse tranquille.

**SAKURA POV**

Il est là, allongé sur l'herbe, les yeux plongés dans l'astre argenté. Tous les ninjas qui partent demain sont incités à dormir, on leur fournit même des somnifères des fonds de la réserve. Beaucoup sur le camp et au village estime que c'est notre dernière chance, personne ne veux imaginer ce qu'il pourrait arriver s'ils perdaient. Mais j'en ai déjà assez argumenté avec Naruto l'autre jour, je ne souhaite pas faire remonter tout ça maintenant. On m'a chargé de retrouver l'Uchiha pour le rapatrier sur le campement et m'assurer de sa santé physique, je vais remplir ma mission.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Sasuke? Ne ferais-tu pas mieux de dormir, je te rappel que Naruto a expressément demandé ta présence parmi nos hommes.

Ma voix est plus sèche que prévu. Ses yeux onyx me fixent sans expression son timbre l'est aussi.

-Cette décision n'a pas l'air de te plaire…Sakura.  
-Bien sur que non. Je détourne la tête de son regard, il me trouble. Si moi je ne peux pas te faire confiance alors comment pourrais-je laisser des centaines de personnes avoir confiance en toi pour l'avenir de notre pays.  
-Et tu imagines quoi exactement ? Son intonation est légèrement furieuse. Que je me retournerai soudainement du côté de celui qui a lancé cette foutue guerre et que je l'aiderai à faire plus de victimes encore ?

**But right before your eyes,**  
_Mais juste devant tes yeux,_  
**I'm breaking no past,**  
_Je me brise, pas de passé,_  
**Nowhere to hide,**  
_Nulle part où me cacher,_  
**Just to you and me**  
_Juste à cause de toi et moi_

Il s'est relevé pour me faire face de toute sa hauteur, je préférai quand il était encore blessé et alité. Il attaque ? Alors je vais riposter, cette fois-ci il n'aura pas la dessus sur moi sans que je me batte.

-Non, en revanche tu pourrais fuir. Tu sais bien faire ça n'est-ce pas ? Il est déstabilisé quelques instants mais sa rage reprend vite le dessus, je me sens oppressée.  
-Je n'ai jamais fui quoi que ce soit.  
-Pourtant tu rentres et sors de nos vies comme dans un moulin. Quand l'on caresse enfin l'espoir de te revoir parmi nous, te voilà reparti pour une de tes quêtes plus farfelue que la précédente. Tu es un lâche.

**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande cela,_  
**Put my name on the top of your list,**  
_Mets mon nom en haut de ta liste,_  
**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande pourquoi,_  
**You break my heart in the blink of an eye.**  
_Tu brises mon coeur en un clin d'oeil._  
**Eye, eye**  
_Oeil, oeil_

Je garde la tête bien haute, je ne veux pas me soumettre à son regard. Plus jamais.  
Ce que j'ai dis est dur mais c'est exactement ce que je ressens depuis qu'il a mystérieusement disparu après la guerre. J'ai réfléchi et voilà où j'en suis arrivé : je ne pourrais malheureusement jamais faire revenir Naruto sur sa promesse de me le ramener mais si cela implique de souffrir autant à chaque fois alors je préfère abandonner. Oui, en fait c'est moi la lâche dans cette histoire mais il m'a assez épuisée émotionnellement durant toute mon adolescence.  
Il n'a pas pipé mot et moi non plus. Il soupire et finit par se réinstaller comme quand je l'ai trouvé en arrivant. Je n'ai toujours pas rempli ma mission.

-Tu dois revenir sur le campement. Si tu prends les somnifères maintenant ils feront tout juste effet quand tu atteindras ton lit. Mon ton s'est adouci, évacuer la tension accumulée apporte toujours des changements.  
-Je ne veux pas bouger.  
-Il va bien falloir pourtant. Je ne suis pas la seule à douter de toi, ils ne veulent pas te laisser sans surveillance.  
-Tu n'as qu'à rester ici.

Encore ce regard impénétrable. Il a décidé qu'il ne bougerait pas, soit. Dans ce cas je vais accepter sa proposition et m'installer à côté de lui, bien que ça ne m'enchante pas. Il faut bien que quelqu'un l'ai à l'œil. Je dégage la zone des cailloux éventuellement dérangeants et me pose à mon tour. Je lui tends le papier contenant le somnifère et ma gourde.

**SASUKE POV**

J'entends un bruit d'eau secouée dans son contenant. En tournant la tête je constate qu'elle veut toujours me faire prendre des somnifères. Tiens j'ai une idée.

-Qu'est ce qui me dis que ce n'est pas du poison ? Elle est surprise. Ils auraient très bien pu t'envoyer toi et pas un autre pour me faire baisser ma garde. Tu es médecin et mon ancienne équipière.  
-''Ils'' c'est Naruto. Utilisant mon plus grand jeu d'acteur je la regarde suspicieusement. Quoi ?  
-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi alors ça devient réciproque. Je ne peux pas savoir si tu mens.  
-Et tu propose quoi ? Que je le prenne avant toi pour vérifier que c'est sans danger ? Hors de question, dans quelques heures il y aura surement un pauvre homme souffrant qui en aura besoin.  
-Mais on t'a chargé de me le donner, vas-tu faillir à ta mission ?

Le choix de mots est juste et elle réagit sans se braquer comme l'autre soir. Se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure son regard est dans le vague. Si elle avait bien un intérêt dans notre équipe c'était celui-là, même au cœur de l'action elle savait réfléchir avant d'agir. Et là elle évalue tout les choix qui s'offrent à elle et quels en seront les conséquences. Après quelques instants elle consente à me faire part de son verdict.

-Ok, je vais ''gouter'' pour toi. Ses yeux sont sévères. Mais juste un peu, je ne gaspillerai pas cette poudre inutilement. Alors en contrepartie, si dans les cinq minutes qui suivent je n'ai rien, tu t'engages à prendre ta part.

J'hoche la tête en signe d'accord. Je pensais qu'elle serait allée chercher Naruto, elle a du cran.

**SAKURA POV**

POUAH ce truc est franchement dégelasse, heureusement que je n'en ai pris qu'une petite quantité. Mais je veux qu'il le prenne, c'est ma mission, alors j'essai d'atténuer ma grimace. Peine perdue, si Sasuke n'était pas Sasuke je suis persuadée qu'un petit rire se serait échappé de ses lèvres. Je lui jette un regard noir mais le sien me déstabilise, alors je boude dans mon coin. C'est très enfantin mais c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvée pour lui montrer mon désaccord. Je peux être têtue mais cinq minutes comme ça c'est impossible pour moi, il faut que je m'occupe.

-Comment vont tes blessures depuis l'autre jour ? Il hausse les sourcils. Bah quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de faire attention à mes patients ?  
-Bien, le médecin qui s'en est occupé à fait du bon travail. Ikimura je crois.  
-Ah oui, il peut paraitre bizarre mais il sait ce qu'il fait.  
-Bizarre est un faible mot. Il a le regard d'un savant fou, j'ai cru qu'il voulait me découper en morceaux pour mieux me transporter dans son laboratoire.

J'en suis choquée. Jamais il ne s'est exprimé avec autant de franchise depuis que je le connais. J'ouvre la bouche et la referme. Qu'est-ce qu'il à dis déjà ? Un savant fou ? Pourtant entre Orochimaru et Kabuto il a du en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il aurait participé à leurs recherches. Je l'imagine portant une blouse blanche, avec des lunettes et des gants de protection, très concentré à remplir à la pipette un tube à essai face à ses yeux. Et là…BOUM ! Tout lui explose à la figure. Il a beau être considéré comme un génie pour le ninjutsu je suis sur que lui et la science de labo ça fait deux.  
Je me suis perdue dans mes réflexions trop longtemps, je n'ai toujours pas répondu. Il m'observe, presque…inquiet ? Et là je le revois au milieu du laboratoire et j'explose de rire à son plus grand étonnement. Le stress et la fatigue ne font jamais bon ménage. Après quelques essais pour me reprendre, les spasmes de mon corps cessent enfin. Je m'allonge sans faire attention à mon voisin et soupire de soulagement. Ca fait du bien de lâcher un peu après toutes les émotions de ses derniers jours.

-Ca va mieux ? Sasuke est appuyé sur l'un de ses coudes pour pouvoir m'observer sans trop se contorsionner.  
-T'imagine pas à quel point !  
-D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre j'ai un rapport avec ta soudaine hilarité. Il prend un air légèrement irrité mais le coin de ses lèvres trahit son amusement.  
-Ahah, en effet.

**This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que tu me dis que je me suis trompée,_

Je me tais de nouveau pour tenter de reprendre mon souffle encore court. Sauf qu'il n'a toujours pas bougé, il m'observe toujours. Je décide de l'ignorer en me concentrant sur les rares étoiles présentes dans le ciel ce soir.  
Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir, encore. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit si…proche ? Je me torture l'esprit dans tous les sens mais je ne trouve rien de possible. Un mauvais coup ? Non, je crois vraiment l'avoir blessé en le soupçonnant si fortement.  
Ma conscience me dit stop et elle a bien raison. Je l'ai blessé…je croyais ça impossible. Il aurait des regrets ? J'ai abandonné cette idée il y a longtemps. Alors il ne me reste plus qu'une option, lui demander directement.  
Je prends mon courage à deux mains et le regarde droit dans les yeux en me retenant de bailler, il doit être tard et la journée a été longue.

-Pourquoi ? Il réfléchi un moment.

**This is the last time I say it's been you all along,**  
_C'est la dernière fois où je dis qu'en fait c'était toi,_

-Je croyais faire ce qui était juste, ce à quoi j'étais destiné. Mais je me suis trompé. Il prend une longue inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage et dans un murmure continue. Je suis désolé.

**SASUKE POV**

Je l'intrigue, son expression est emplie de curiosité et elle vient de s'appuyer sur son coude pour être à ma hauteur. Ses yeux cherchent quelque chose sur mon visage. Le mensonge ? Surement mais je ne le ferai pas, je ne veux plus qu'elle m'adresse ce regard emplit de haine comme le jour où elle a tenté de m'éliminer. Suite à ça j'ai longtemps réfléchi, comment pouvait-elle en être arrivée à ce point. Mais je l'ai tout simplement brisée. Comment rattraper ça ?

-Je sais que ce que je dis ne changera rien mais je veux que tu comprennes que c'est sincère. J'ai compris tout le mal que je t'ai fais et…  
-Pourquoi m'avoir dis merci ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. A l'époque ces mots sont sortis tous seuls, ils ne portaient aucun sens à mes yeux tellement j'étais obnubilé par ma vengeance. Après la guerre j'ai décidé de m'isoler et pour une raison que j'ignore. Cet instant m'a hanté un certain temps. Au début je croyais que je la remerciais pour le rôle qu'elle a joué dans l'équipe. Même si je la jugeais faible, elle et Kakashi étaient les cerveaux du team. Naruto et moi n'étions que deux idiots qui ne cherchaient qu'à ce battre, elle était notre équilibre. Plus je tentais de me persuader de cela plus des souvenirs la concernant me revenaient en tête, alors j'ai cherché calmement.

-Pour rien. Elle semble perdue. Au moment où je te les aie dits ils ne représentaient rien.

Maintenant elle est en colère, très en colère même. Elle se lève subitement en me foudroyant du regard. Je me redresse aussi pour essayer de la retenir.

-Sakura attend…

Mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle me lance quelque chose que j'attrape par réflexe puis s'en va d'un pas rageur. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais ?

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

Devant moi se trouvent les ninjas qui partent au front, ils sont anxieux. Je les observe se préparer alors que le soleil pointe à peine le bout de son nez. Je mets les mains dans les poches de ma blouse, il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur. J'en ressors un petit papier blanc aux pliures marquées, sur une face est écrit « SOMNIFERE ». Je grimace. J'ai tourné et viré toute la nuit sans que cette fichue poudre fasse effet une seconde et maintenant je suis crevée.  
Je sens quelqu'un me prendre l'épaule, c'est Naruto. Comme toujours il sourit.

-C'est bientôt l'heure.  
-Je sais.  
-Eh ! Je t'interdis de faire cette tête, ça va fonctionner on a les meilleurs ninjas avec nous et on va tout donner. Tiens en parlant de donner.

Il me tend une sorte de mini enveloppe, avec mon nom dessus. Je ne reconnais pas l'écriture et ma curiosité est piquée au vif. Je le prends et l'ouvre délicatement. De la poudre blanche en tombe.

_**« Au moment où je te les aie dits ils ne représentaient rien pour moi. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Quelle dommage que je n'ai pas assez de place pour tout t'écrire…**_

_**PS : Si tu m'avais laissé finir de parler on en serait pas là »**_

Non mais je rêve ! Il se fout de moi là, hein ? Je suis totalement perdue. C'est ce qu'il croyais alors maintenant tous ça a un sens pour lui. En fait perdue est un faible mot, depuis qu'il est revenu mes sentiments changent d'un instant à l'autre et c'est franchement épuisant. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux sans que je sache pourquoi. Je fusille le papier du regard avant de le déchirer en petits morceaux. Il joue avec moi, voilà ce qui me dérange. Malgré toutes les résolutions que j'ai prises je tombe toujours tête la première dans son piège. Il faut que ça cesse.

-Naruto, tu sais ce qu'il a écrit dedans ?  
-Euh…Non. Mais ça à pas l'air de te plaire.  
-Il est où ?  
-Il préférait rester seul avant le départ pour se concentrer alors je ne sais pas si… Il finit par ceder. Bon d'accord t'as gagné, de l'autre coté du campement.

**This is the last time I let you in my door,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse entrer,_

Tiens donc comme hier soir. Il n'aurait pas bougé ? Pourquoi je m'en inquiète, c'est une mini déclaration de guerre qu'il vient de me faire là. Même Naruto n'a jamais osé me narguer comme ça.  
J'arrive enfin au nord du camp et il est là comme prévu. Il m'entend et se retourne. Quand il me reconnait il me fait un sourire en coin, et je fonds. Ma conscience hurle aussi fort qu'elle le peut : _Oh ! Tu fais quoi là ?! Initialement t'es venue pour lui offrir un bon crochet du droit pas pour lui tomber dans les bras !_ Et elle a raison, je me reprend en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-C'était quoi ton truc là ? Je brandis les lambeaux de son message devant ses yeux.  
-Un message qui a bien souffert d'après ce que je vois.  
-Non pas ça. Ton « je n'ai plus de place ». Tu le fais exprès ?  
-Oui. Je savais que ça te ferrait venir, même si je n'imaginais pas aussi rapidement.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ce que j'ai à te dire ne s'exprime pas dans une lettre et…

**This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.**  
_C'est la dernière fois. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal_  
Oh, oh, oh,

DUUUUMMMM  
Le cor. L'heure est arrivée. A l'autre bout du campement des centaines de ninja se rassemble pour écouter le discours de Naruto. Dans quelques minutes ils ne seront plus là, il ne sera plus là. Je relève les yeux dans sa direction, il est devenu sérieux et ses yeux scrutent l'horizon là où il devrait être.

-Je dois y aller.  
-Non attends ! Alors qu'il me passait devant je l'ai agrippé par la manche.  
-Sakura je dois y aller.

Sa voix est froide mais mon cœur bat à la chamade. Hier soir…il m'a fait rire et il y a encore quelques secondes j'ai réussi à échapper à la réalité par ses mots, sa manière de me parler. Mais je viens de réaliser qu'il n'y a pas que Naruto et ses hommes qui risquent leurs vies, lui aussi. Cela peu paraitre égoïste mais tant qu'il ne m'a rien dis je ne veux pas qu'il parte. J'espère, alors que ma conscience me martèle d' « idiote, il va te briser le cœur encore une fois, n'as-tu pas appris la leçon ? ».

-Je veux savoir.  
-Sakura…Il pose sa main sur la mienne pour me faire lâcher prise, mes yeux fixent le sol.  
-JE VEUX SAVOIR !

Une seconde passe, puis une autre. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre mais lui à retiré sa main. Soudain il me tire le poignet vers le haut. Avec l'élan je me sens partir vers l'avant, le sol s'approche. Je ferme les yeux. Il me rattrape en passant son bras dans mon dos pour me coller à lui. J'ouvre les yeux, la respiration saccadée par autant d'adrénaline d'un coup. Doucement il ramène mon bras près de moi puis me lâche le poignet. Sa main libre rejoint ma joue, depuis le début ses yeux n'ont pas quitté les miens. Je n'y crois pas, il ne va quand même pas… Ma conscience en est complètement choquée et ne pipe mot, et je suis sensée faire quoi là moi ! Il est si proche.

**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande cela,_  
**Put my name on the top of your list,**  
_Mets mon nom en haut de ta liste,_  
**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande pourquoi,_  
**You break my heart in the blink of an eye.**  
_Tu brises mon coeur en un clin d'oeil._

-Je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout de dire maintenant mais si tu le veux bien je peux te le faire en version raccourci. On verra les détails quand je reviendrai. Alors ?  
-O-Oui. Je crois que ma voix n'a jamais était aussi étranglée devant lui.

Ca le fait sourire. Ah non ! Il n'a pas le droit de se moquer de moi là-dessus, n'importe quelle fille dans ma situation aurait réagit ainsi. Nous étions si proche qu'il n'a pas eu a beaucoup avancer et finalement ses lèvres atteignent les miennes. De surprise mes muscles se contractent mais petit à petit j'apprécie ce contact. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre. Depuis le temps que je l'attendais! Mes mains viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux pendant que je réponds à son baiser. Trop rapidement à mon goût il s'écarte et appuie son front sur le mien, je garde les yeux fermé pour mieux savourer les restes de ce moment.

-Je crois que tu as compris l'idée principale.  
-Oui en effet.

SASUKEEE… Mince Naruto le cherche, le temps s'est arrêter pour nous. Combien de temps sommes nous restez ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Sakura…  
-Je sais, tu dois y aller. Nos corps se séparent mais nos mains se lient. Promet moi que vous reviendrez, que tu reviendras.  
-Promis.

Ses lèvres embrassent mon front, une de mes joues et finissent sur mes lèvres pour un baiser plus appuyé. Je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Il finit par me lâcher et je l'observe rejoindre les troupes. Dans ma main se trouve encore les bouts de papier. Il a promis.

**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande cela,_

**Put my name on the top of your list,**  
_Mets mon nom en haut de ta liste,_

**This is the last time I'm asking you why,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande pourquoi_

**You break my heart in the blink of an eye.**  
_Tu brises mon coeur en un clin d'oeil_

**You break my heart**  
_Tu brises mon coeur_

**This is the last time I'm asking you this,**  
_C'est la dernière fois que je te demande cela,_  
**Time I'm asking you this,**  
_Que je te demande cela._


End file.
